


How Michael Myers Got His Mask

by orphan_account



Series: How They Got Their Masks [2]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story of how Michael Myers got his iconic white mask
Series: How They Got Their Masks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908652
Kudos: 4





	How Michael Myers Got His Mask

“A man wouldn't do that … this isn’t a man”

Dr Samuel Loomis

Everything began on Halloween night. He murdered his sister, her boyfriend Steven and his step-dad Ronnie. That was how the little boy named Michael became the soulless killing machine known as the Shape. He’s killed dozens of people. He knows that. How many? He lost count. And how many more will he kill? He doesn’t know. 

And underneath that white mask… who is he? No one knows, not even Michael Myers. And he is the one who wears it. The mask is his identity. His soul. His heart. Without it he is not the killer… the Shape… Michael Myers. 

Fear is his weapon. The knife is just a tool to extract that fear from his victims. The same butcher’s knife he used to kill for the first time. It will be the same one he uses to kill for the last time. And even in death will he continue to kill? He doesn’t know. 

There are a lot of things that Michael Myers doesn’t know. But the things he does know. Are what drive him. Lead him along. Like a chain wrapped around his neck. And he doesn’t fight it. He runs ahead. To pull on the chain. To lead the chain that is supposed to be pulling him. Leading him to his fate. 

As an unstoppable killing machine. A killer who will never be anything else then what he is. A murderer. A soulless being. He is not a man. He is more than any man could hope to be. And he knows that. He also knows that no one hopes to be like him. No one cares about him. No one loves him.  


And he doesn’t want that love. Not now. Not ever. 

Because he is Michael Myers. 

The night he got his mask. Was the night he killed them. He had been eating candy in the kitchen. Handfuls of candy. Out of his Halloween bucket. And his mom. Poor mother. Was at the strip club just doing her job. Dancing on a pole. Selling her body. To men that didn’t care about her. That just cared about her image. 

He loved her. He would love her forever. 

And Yet

He didn’t regret what he did. He knew that he was the reason his mother committed suicide. But he still didn’t regret it. He was a being that could feel no regret. That couldn’t feel anything. Now nor ever. And he didn’t care.

He waited until Ronnie was sleeping. Snoring in his chair. And he duct taped him down. Got the biggest knife he could find and slit his throat wide open. It poured like a river. A river of blood. He was wearing his clown mask then. The mask his mother had bought him for Halloween. 

And then he waited. Waited for the sounds of sin to end from upstairs. And Steven, Judith’s boyfriend, came down the stairs to eat something. He wasn’t welcome here. Steven had turned his sister into a whore. He had to die. 

Michael Myers beat Steven to death with an aluminum baseball bat. He died in seconds from the head trauma. But he kept beating him. Until his head was no more. Until there was blood everywhere. And then he walked up stairs. 

He stood outside Judith’s room for a little while. And then he finally went in. She was laying in bed listening to music on the walkman his mother had bought her for Christmas last year. He looked down. At a dirty white mask with brown hair. It looked like a human face. He slipped it on. Adjusted it so he could see.

He trailed a hand up her leg. She thought it was Steven. When she turned around she started screaming at him. Screaming his name. She wasn’t really screaming yet. 

He plunged the knife into her stomach. Deep and twisted. Pulled out and slammed it back in. She really started screaming then. He smiled under the mask. 

She tried to walk out toward the phone. Tried. He followed her. Down the hall. And then stabbed her numerous times in the back. 

When she was dead he walked into his mother’s room to say hi to the baby. He had always called her Boo. He loved her. He would always love her. 

Michael Myers carried Boo down the stairs into the kitchen. He put her on the counter in the kitchen. Careful to avoid Steven’s body on the floor. 

He then cleaned the knife and removed the mask. He ripped up a floorboard and slid his possessions in. They would be safe should he ever return home. He walked outside with Boo in his arms and sat on the porch until his mother came home. His whore mother. 

She asked why he was outside. He didn’t know.

He would never know why he walked outside that night. Why he didn’t kill Boo that night. 

But he did know that he would forever be changed. 

And that was how Michael Myers got his mask. 

The last thing his victims would ever see was the expressionless white mask with dark brown hair staring into their hurting souls. With the black eyeholes. 

And the devil’s eyes  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed  
> Please leave a comment or kudos it means a ton :)


End file.
